Leaving On A Jet Plane
by Catch1star
Summary: What happens if Jude's the one to walk away this time and she leaves for a year, leaves the man she loves and her family all behind? But, what happens when she comes back how will Tommy react to it, and what new suprises will occur with her arrival.
1. Prologue: Here today Gone in the Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Instant, Mandy Moore,or the characters used in this story. This is my first story so please bear with me.

* * *

-1"Here today Gone in the Morning" I.S. F.F.

"I can't do this anymore" Those words vibrated into his ears and from her mouth. "What do you mean, you can't do this anymore, this everything you've always wanted" He shouted back at her. "I think I need to get away" Jude said while stuffing her hands in her back pocket, while pacing back and forth around Studio A. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, take a weekend to get out of this funk" Tommy said while sitting in the reclining chair. "No, Tommy I don't think you understand what I mean, I'm leaving there's nothing here for me anymore" Jude stopped pacing and took a seat on the couch "What do you me there's nothing here for you anymore Jude? Look around this is everything you dreamed and wished for, what more can you WANT" Voicing his anger and concern. What could Jude possibly want, it's been two and a half years, they've had their ups and downs, more downs then ups, but they were finally back into their old routine, their were friends but their hearts would always want more than that and now she wanted out she just wanted to give up. "Something's missing Tommy, my music's missing something, I'm missing something, my songs they have no meaning anymore, I used to write about falling in love, getting hurt, I used to make songs that changed the world. I used to be able to strum one string on my guitar and be able to write a whole symphony and now I can't do either, I don't even know what it feels like anymore to do that." Jude admitted while putting her hands in her face. "Hey, Hey Jude listen to me, everyone has been where you've been, I have and it'll get better you just have to believe that it's going to get better." Tommy pleaded with Jude almost afraid of where she was going with this conversation. She said she had nothing here for her anymore, but what about Tommy? "I don't think it will Tommy, I'm Seventeen and a half, I've fallen in love twice maybe even three times, I've had my heartbroken numerous times. Since I've been here Tommy, I've made so many friends, I've made two double platinum Cds, because you helped me. Now, I just feel like there's nothing left for me here, I need to leave, to go far away maybe for a week maybe forever all I know is that I can't be here anymore." Jude said while tears started to well up in her eyes, it killed her to tell Tommy everything she's had and everything she feels like she's missing, she wanted him to understand, but he didn't she could tell with the blank look on his face, but then it turned into pure sadness "But, what about me, Jude" he said in a whisper looking into her eyes with his pure iced blue ones. "What about you Tommy, we're just friends we've both made that clear over the years, we can only be friends, we hurt each other more than we get along, I'm sorry but you alone can't and won't make me stay" she told him while one lonely tear spilled out of her eye. Tommy turned his back to her, so she could see how hurt he was, he even shed a few tears himself. How could she say that to him, he thought that HE and only HE could be the one to take away all her pain, to make her be the one to stay. "I get it, I'm the one that caused you to be this way, I've hurt you and now there's to much pain that even I can't erase, if this is what you want Jude then fine" He paused choosing his next words bitterly and angrily "Then Walk away Leave everything you've sweated, bleed and cried and fought for. DAMN IT JUDE Quit if that's what's going to make you happy, walk away from everything and everyone that care and love you." "Tommy don't do this, not here not now. I need to do this, I thought you of all people would understand" Her voice matching up with his anger. Why is he being this way, if he cared about her wouldn't he understand, wouldn't he bring her into a hug and kiss her on the forehead and tell her that they'd soon meet again. This conversation was one that neither one of them will forget. "I understand perfectly Jude, You want to walk away, quit give up, that's what it is isn't" Tommy's bitter words stabbed Jude in the back. Jude quickly jumped up from her chair. "I'm not quitting, I'm not like you to walk away from a good thing." "Oh but you are Jude, you're getting ready walk right out those doors, you're trying to make me hate you so it'd be easier for you to walk away, but what about me Jude what if I don't want you to walk away, what if I want you to stay and be here with me recording great music and mixing a killer album? Huh what about me" Tommy yelled kicking his chair as he got up "Get over yourself Quincy, not everything's about you" and with that she ripped opened the door and started to walk out into the G-Major lobby. "OH no you don't get to have the last word Harrison, You told me a year and a half ago that I couldn't get rid of you, and now you want to get rid of me? When did this change in roles start" Tommy asked while closing in on her "Huh are you going to answer me?" not noticing the crowd that was forming into the lobby as the two had it out right then and there. "The roles changed when I went on my second tour by myself, without my best friend Tommy, when you decided that staying and producing someone else's album was more important then MY FIRST WORLD Tour, that's when I realized that I was able to get rid of you and I'm going Tommy and there's nothing you can say or do about it" "You want to bet Jude, you're legally bound to this contract, you can't just walk away unless you want a suitcase" He thought he had her there, until he saw a mischievous grin spread across her face "Oh, that contract yeah well me and Georgia had a talk last night before I left, that's why I didn't need a ride, She actually understands that I need to get away, she realizes the pain and agony I've gone through the past couple of years, and she's giving me the break I need and now why can't you?" She yelled and that's when she realized there was a crowd because she had heard some gasps and 'oohs' and 'ahhs' Tommy stood there speechless, How could Jude his Jude make such a bold move to leave G-Major and him. Why did she need to get away and then it hit him, she needed to get away from everything he put her though, kissing her and taking it back saying it was a mistake, choosing Sadie over her when it came to her first tour, breaking up with Sadie and never telling her why, kissing her again and saying that it was yet another mistake because both their jobs were at risk, causing the break up between her and Jamie. "Oh" was all he said, Jude knew she got the best of him she could see the defeat in his eyes, but then something change his eyes went back to sadness, like reality finally hit him, he was losing his world. "This is it then" he spoke after a moment. "Yeah I guess it is, listen I have to go, I'm leaving early tomorrow to beat the traffic, I still have to pack and handle some last minute things." "Oh, are you coming back" he spoke with hope in his eyes, voice and heart. "I don't know all I know is that I need time to myself." "Where are you going?" "I'm not going to tell you that." "Why?" "Quincy, I'm not that dumb and neither are you, we both know why I'm leaving and I don't need or want the reason to come and find me" "Oh Alright, well I guess this is good-bye then huh" fresh new tears forming in his eyes. "Yeah, so will you give me a hug already" Tommy smirks at her and closes the gap that was between them. "I'm going to miss you so much girl." Tommy said holding on to her tightly and closing his eyes as if he was saving this moment in his mind and heart, because they both knew that this could well possibly be the last time they ever say each other. "I already miss you" She spoke tears pouring onto her cheeks she swiftly and quickly kisses his cheek lets go of the embrace and walks away out of his life, taking his heart with her, and just like that she's gone and she left him there all alone. Tommy just lost the one true girl that ever got him and he knew it was all his fault.

* * *

OK I'd really like you to R&R, that'd mean alot to me thanks 

Jess


	2. I want to be With you

Thanks for Allofthe replies I gotI love what you guyshad to say and thanks for the pointers on the talking, and spacing out the paragraphs. I tried to change maybe it worked.Ok Here's Chapter 1 and this disclaimer. I own nothing to do with Instant Star or Mandy Moore, hope you like it.

* * *

That was a year ago, today. Tommy finally awoken from the same dream that he's had every night, he looks up at his alarm clock and rolls over from his side on to his back.

"Today has to be different, she's going to come back, I just know it" that was his pray every morning he woke up, but he was always let down, because every night he would come home alone knowing that she wasn't there with him where she belonged.

"She's been eighteen for six months now, and I've never even gotten a phone call, letter, email not one thing from her." He speaks to himself as if he was talking to someone.

Sure Tom Quincy finally broke but it wasn't until the next morning when he showed up at Jude's house knocking on the door looking for her did he realize she wasn't there her mom came out and gave him a confused look, and it said it all, he just nodded and walked back to his viper and took off he drove like a mad man just out of jail, he drove and drove until he realized where he was, the Pier where him and Jude had their first true moment. He let it all out his anger, guilt and pain. He cried for what seemed like forever but only for a few moments. He gathered all the strength he could have and drove back to the studio and pretended like that morning episode had never played out. Sure, Tommy had girls in and out of his life but none of them compared to her, every time they would as him if he wanted to come up he'd always find a polite way to turn them down, but truly all he wanted to say is that "You're not her" He always found himself comparing the man he once was before he met Jude realizing how ruthless and reckless he led that life, and then he compared himself to the man he became when he met Jude, no more coming into work with hangovers, no more getting phone numbers from girls he'd never call, and no more drama from his PR agents because he landed himself on yet another front page of the tabloids.

Yes, Tom Quincy did cry because he missed her. Yet, Tommy didn't know that the phone calls that he had been getting with a mysterious blocked number on his cell phone were indeed the girl he's been dreaming and wanting to see everyday. Every time he picked up his phone to see the unreadable caller ID number he's say a quick "Talk to me" he could hear someone else on the other line, but convinced himself it wasn't Jude because if it were her, she'd say something, anything.

Yes, Jude Harrison did call Tommy it was almost an everyday ritual for her, she called him just to hear his voice, but she'd always hit that certain code that would block her number, until one day. Jude had thought she punched in the right code, but she didn't and when she called she waited to hear his voice, and this time Tommy finally saw a number on the caller ID but his greeting remained the same

"Talk to Me" was all he answered with but this time he heard something a quite

"hello" and then nothing. He went frantic he ran out of the recording studio hoping for better service, running like a chicken with its head cut off past, Georgia, EJ, and Kwest running out the doors of G-Major until he reached his car and opened his door and hoped in the driver's seat, contemplating his next move.

He went into his received phone calls and found the number he hit the call button and heard the phone ring, there was no answer but it kept ringing, the machine picked up and his heart and stomach filled with Hope, Joy, and yet Pain

"Hi this is Jude, I'm not able to get to the phone right now, but if you need me or" a males voice came after hers "Jake leave us as your name number and a brief message and we'll get back to you soon Thanks. Beeeep"

he closed his phones and his eyes, trying to hide the stinging and the tears that were coming to them. Did she move on where ever she was. Was she happy? Tommy punched the steering wheel of his car, shouting out quite a few curse words and wiping his emotional drained face. He gathered his composer and said a quick "get yourself together Quincy, she's just a kid"

Boy was he ever wrong, he knew it too, she wasn't a kid, she was a women, the women he's missed for the past year, the women he'd give anything to have in his arms to have his lips touch just one more time. She was the women that he wanted to wake up to and fall asleep with every night. yet, it didn't dawn on him how much he wanted her until she left him. That hurt the most, admitting that she left him.

Tommy got out of his car and walked back into the studio to be only stopped by Kwest

"Hey T, where's the fire?" Kwest asked knowing that it could only be two of one things, Jude or Jude. Anything with Tommy was Jude now, even though he wouldn't let anyone know it, it was and only will be her on his mind.

"Oh, nothing just got a phone call that kind of shook me up a little" Tommy accidentally spilled out, regretting even saying something.

"It was her again wasn't it"

"How can I be sure it was her again, Kwest, for all I know this could have been the first time she's ever contacted me."

"Man you know it's her, it's so damn obvious, she longs for you as much as you long for her and maybe now she's realizing how much she's missed you and how much she made a mistake by walking away."

"Yeah right man, I finally get a 'hello' from her and she hangs up and when I go to call her back I get her answering machine and" Tommy running his hand through his hair, leaving Kwest dangling on his every word

"and?" was all Kwest could say.

"And, not only did I hear her voice but I heard a voice of Jake" He said the name as if he already hated the guy.

"Tom, man come on, for all we know that could be her new Jamie or Kat for the matter, I don't think Jude's that stupid to have a move in boyfriend she's been gone only what?" thinking to himself

"One year today actually one year five minutes ago."

"Exactly, you never know T, maybe she's ready to come home."

"Yeah you never know." was all he could say.

While walking back into the lonesome studio he shared with Jude so many times before he made his tired and aching body back to the reclining seat and put the head phones on and listened to the last song Jude had recorded, the last song that spoke from her heart to him before she decided to leave.

"I want to Be with you" By: Mandy Moore

"I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more

CHORUS  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you

So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before, to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this

CHORUS

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you

Oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore, anymore  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command, command  
Yeah

CHORUS

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you

Oh yeah  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
I wanna be, I wanna be"

" I want to be with you too." Was all Tommy could say before, he let the tears come from his eyes.

Little did he know the girl who wrote and sang that song, was thinking of him at that moment, deciding if what she was about to do what the right thing.

"Purchase Ticket" she said to herself when she clicked on her mouse key.

* * *

OK hopefully that worked I tried and I mean tried to space out the talking and paragraphs like some of the repliers said.!well there you have it. Chapter 1 I have Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 already done, I just need to see how you folks like this so far, so I know I should continue it. Thanks for whoever is reading this and liking it! 

Jess


	3. Crush

Ok so here's Chapter 2 I hope you guys like I own, nothing to do with Instant Star or the characters used or the music used, I just find songs that I think can and will related to the emotions.

* * *

"Good Morning, Canada, this is Keith Jacobs (made up) And I'm about To play an oldie, well not really an oldie, but seeing how this young lady has been, M.I.A. for the last year we can only consider it that, well to all you listeners out there here's Jude Harrison's "Crush" from her second album, and Jude if you're listening to this, we miss your music and we can't wait 'til you get back to the studio and record more!"

"Crush" by: Mandy Moore

"You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I fell  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time, time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

Chorus  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

Chorus  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush... "

That song was what woke Tommy from a deep sleep with a smile on his face. He remembered that song, it was the one she wrote the day after she turned seventeen, the day they came back from going to the beach for a little relaxation. He knew she liked him and he felt the same way, but there was always, "We can't it's illegal, or our jobs would be in jeopardy" and also they were with other people. Tommy was with Sadie at the time, but things weren't going so well, and he would confide in Jude what he was feeling and thinking about their relationship and how much he wanted something more, or how he secretly wished that it was her he was with.

Jude on the other hand was with John who was the lead singer of the opening band for her act. They hit it off, but things weren't going smoothly for them either, they were constantly fighting about how much time she spent with Tommy inside and outside of the studio, but she'd tell him as if she didn't care. "He's the only one who truly understands and gets me" that's probably when she realized that she had more than a crush on Tommy.

Tommy smiled as remembering that day and night, while he got ready for another boring day at G-Major, not realizing who would be entering the doors later that evening. Tommy would arrive early to G-Major busy himself with work and when there was no more work, he set in motion his plan, that only a few knew about, his new Cd.

Jude was just boarding her plane back to Canada, she called G-Major only informing two people of her return, Kwest and Georgia and made them swear not to tell any other soul she even called them separately so they didn't even know the other knew, she called Georgia however to see if she could get herself signed again to G-Major Records, Georgia didn't hesitate and said,

"Without a doubt, now get back your tiny ass back here now!"

She called Kwest to well you know the reason. Kwest filled her in on everything, even Tommy's new under raps debut Cd that only him, Georgia and a few other producer's new about. Kwest had made a rush delivery to Jude so she could get a listen, and that was her only companion besides her bag on her flight, heading towards the man she's missed for a year, and the man she was ready to see and hug and possibly have a relationship with.

Tommy walked through the doors of G-Major and grabbed his morning coffee saying a quick "hello" to anyone who noticed him. When he saw Georgia, she seemed extra happy this morning, he made a mental note to ask her about her mood after he finished his coffee, when Kwest walked up to him.

"Hey man, how are you this morning?" saying in quite a cheerful voice.

"Good, my morning's good, I woke up to the voice I've been longing to hear for the past year and walked into the studio that we've shared for the past three years. My day is going just dandy what about yours?" his voice with filled with sarcasm as Kwest picked up on.

"Oh my morning It's going good, you know same routine different day, wake up yawn scratch my ass, get in the shower find some clothes brush my teeth, get dressed, get in my car drive to my favorite job to see my favorite friend…"

"Only Friend"

"Yeah that's what you think, come in here talk to you all day and mix music. Same shit different day."

"Okay then a little to much information about the scratching ass part, but I'm glad you finally realized that personal hygiene is very important"

"Ha-ha, very funny man you're a riot"

"I like to think so, Hey do you know what's up with G, she seems quite happy this morning" Tommy asked.

"No actually, I haven't even talked to her sense yesterday, when we were doing the finally touches on you know what."

"Oh really she just seems to be extra happy, I wonder what's going on, maybe she'll tell me."

"Highly doubtful you know G, she'll never reveal anything 'til it happens"

"Yeah you go that straight. Well Alright, I'm off got to go produce a killer record for a band that I have no intention to listen to…ever"

"Yeah, I hear you, so did you come up with another song or still thinking?"

"yeah I'm still thinking I've got something brewing up I just can't get it out yet."

"Well when you're ready all you have to do is call, and I'll come running"

"Yeah man, I hear you, thanks for everything and I mean with my music and helping me with last year" Tommy started to trail off.

"Yeah man, last year was hard for all of us, but you seemed to get hit the most, but listen what are friends for, we're almost family."

With their quick handshake both men were off on their separate ways to separate studios, one knowing that Tommy's favorite red-head was bound to show up in about five hours while the other clueless about how the night's events were going to fold out.

* * *

Ok so there it was, Chapter 2. I still have Chapter 3 To get out, you know the drill Read it like it and possibly reply to it, it'd mean alot to me! thanks 

Jess


	4. Blind

This it, Jude's finally back, and what's going to happen next? I have no clue, Just kidding I what exactly is going to happen. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Instant Star, or Lifehouse or the characters or the song "Blind" Enjoy!

* * *

Jude was contemplating listening to Tommy's new song, it had a few glitches but Tommy only started working on it a few days before Jude notified Kwest, so it wasn't completely finished, mixing and the music wasn't exactly perfect just yet. After watching the previewed movie Jude decided to give it a listen. His voice filled through her headphones and brought a smile to her face.

"Blind" by: Lifehouse

"I was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as you turned around to leave  
and still I have the pain I have to carry  
a past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried

after all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
never thought we'd be here  
when my love for you was blind  
but I couldn't make you see it  
couldn't make you see it  
that I loved you more than you'll ever know  
a part of me died when I let you go

I would fall asleep  
only in hopes of dreaming  
that everything would be like is was before  
but nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
they disappear as reality is crashing to the floor

after all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
never thought we'd be here  
when my love for you was blind  
but I couldn't make you see it  
couldn't make you see it  
that I loved you more than you'll ever know  
a part of me died when I let you go

after all this time  
would you ever want to leave it  
maybe you could not believe it  
that my love for you was blind  
but I couldn't make you see it  
couldn't make you see it  
that I loved you more than you will ever know  
a part of me died when I let you go  
and I loved you more than you'll ever know  
a part of me dies when I let you go"

Jude wiped away the tears that came to her eyes, she never realized how much she truly hurt Tommy by leaving. She took a deep breathe and repeated to herself,

"Jude, you can do this you came this far you can't cope out now"

As the signal for the seat belt fasten sign came on, the Pilot informed the passengers.

"Welcome back to Toronto, we arrived early I hope you guys have a safe and wonderful flight and thanks for choosing Kite Runner Airlines (made up)"

Jude finally waited for this moment for the past year, she wasn't sure why she was so happy to see Tommy, he wasn't the one who left it was her, and she knew it and she wasn't sure if Tommy would ever be able to forgive her. As the passengers started to unload their bags Jude got up grabbed her one of her suitcases and walked off the plane and towards the bag pick up, seeing her family there waiting for her.

"Jude Honey, we're so glad you're back, we've missed you so much"

"Mom you guys saw me six months ago for my birthday" Her mother spoke with tears in her eyes. Jude was quickly pulled into a big family group hug, her mother, father, and even Sadie were there.

"Hey Sis, how was Colorado?"

"Sadie, it was great, Jake was really nice, I can't believe you two have kept in touch after all of these years, didn't he move away like four years ago?"

"Yeah, so we talk all the time, I'm even thinking about flying out there with you when you go back."

"If I go back Sadie, I came home for a reason"

"Or someone" Jude's father chimed in.

"Dad what are you talking about?" Jude looked at her father. What was he talking about? He can't possibly know about her feelings for Tommy, and if he did does that mean her mother and Sadie know also?

"Jude, honey the morning you left Tommy came looking for you at the house and he left before anyone of us could speak to him, when I called the studio to talk to him, he didn't show up."

"Oh" was all Jude could say. She told himthat she was leaving did he still think thatshe was going to be there the next morning.

"Dad, I don't know what to say"

"Honey, don't say anything, your mother and I have always known that there was something hidden between you and Tom, we just didn't want to see it because, wellwe thought the age difference was far to big, and with him being in and out of the tabloids."

"Yeah, dad, mom I know I've seen the magazines." Jude trailed off, because she did she saw Tommy's face on them every time he was out trying to have a little fun, but she never believed all the lies they said about him having a new flavor of the week.

"Jude, You look great, it's been six months but you look amazing, do you know how hard it was for me to lie to Tom when we were leaving for the week of your birthday to go on a "family vacation?"

Sadie spoke. Jude already knew that Tommy had been spending time around her house, Sadie told her that one night he just showed up asking to see her room, her spent the night in her room and cried, he thought Sadie couldn't hear him but she did, she felt guilty lying to Tommy about not knowing where Jude went and so didn't her parents.

Stuart and Tommy have come to have a great friendship like father and son relationship also, because Tommy didn't have a great one with his own family, because he was so young when he started Boyz Attack his family never really forgave him for walking out on his education to join a boy band and everything he loved.

"Yes, I know Sadie I just wonder how he took it all? Do you think he'll even want to see me again?" Jude asked afraid of the answer to her own sentence.

"Jude, honey listen to me. I've talked to Tom a lot since you left, we've built a friendship, honey he cares a lot about you, he was really torn when you decided to leave, he knew me and your mother knew where you went, and he didn't hesitate to ask every time he saw us, but we had to lie we had to tell him what you told us and then when he started getting the calls.." Stuart trailed off.

He knew Jude wanted to see Tommy over the year she left, but he didn't know how torn Tommy would be when he started getting the mysterious phone calls from her not knowing it was her.

"Dad, Mom, I called him yesterday, I said hello and then hung up, I don't think I blocked the number because a few minutes later his cell phone number showed up on the caller ID I was to afraid to answer so I let the answering machine get it."

"Oh, Jude you didn't"

"Didn't what Sadie"

"You let him listen to the answering machine, the one with you and Jake's voice on it, I can only imagine what's going through his head." Sadie shook her head, she knew Tommy he'd think that Jude would have moved on and found some to fill his place in her heart.

"Oh Sadie Tommy's not like that, he knows I love him right?" looking from her parents faces to her sister's "Right?"

"Jude, honey every time we've talked to Tom, we always left out the part where you told us to tell him how you felt about him, we felt it was right that he had heard it from you."

"MOM!" Jude yelled and looking down at her feet. "Well I guess you guys are right, now can we go home, I'm tired and hungry and I need to go the studio later, to see Georgia and Kwest"

"And Tommy" her father chimed in with a smile on his face

"We'll see that's if he's even there"

"Oh Jude he's there, that's the only other place he's been, and we know why he's there so much"

" I know, I know can we just go?"

* * *

Tommy sat in Studio A, the studio him and Jude had recorded so many beautiful songs, where he records his own music now. He yawns and stretches and looks at the clock

"8:00pm and I wrote a new song, I wonder if it'd be to late to start recording" He got from his sits with the lyrics scribbled on a piece of notebook in his hand and ventured out to find Kwest. He walked through the halls and found Kwest in the kitchen pouring himself another cup of coffee still looking happy.

"Hey, Kwest got a minute?" Tommy asked while grabbing himself a cup to pour himself a cup of coffee also.

"T, for you I have more than a minute."

"I have another song"

"T, really that's amazing, may I ask if this is another Jude inspirational?"

"Kwest, I don't get it, she's been gone for a year and she still gives me inspiration, I thought this part of my life was over"

"Tom man listen to me, if anyone would have gotten you back into creating a new solo album, it'd be Jude, I know it and you do too, I just wish she was here to see what you've been up to this month" Kwest said, knowing that Jude's plane had already landed it was only moments and the matter of the right timing for her to show up here and see Tommy.

For some reason today Kwest made sure to unpack and setup everything Tommy needed to record a new song, he didn't know why but it just felt like that Tom was going to need it today, and he was right.

"Yeah, me too, but she made her decision she wanted to leave and she left" Tommy said hanging his head. He wished for Jude to be the one that stayed her late at night with him coming up with new ideas for where he should take his music and for her to be the first one to listen to his new songs.

"I know Tom, she left and it still hurt, but you know she'd be proud of you for taking this new challenge"

Tommy smiled at his friends sentence, he knew Jude would be proud of him she was so happy when she brought the idea of "Frozen" back to him, he wanted to pursue it at sometime he just didn't know when and the fact that he didn't have inspiration at the time was another reason why he didn't pick up the music again a year and a half ago.

"Yeah, So Kwest would you mind if we started recording it tonight I just don't feel like going home right now."

"Yeah man, but you know what tomorrow is?" Kwest said smiling knowing Tommy hated his birthdays they were just another reminder of Jude

"Yeah, Kwest I know big 25 can't wait" Tommy said sarcastically.

"At least you get the day of G, made me work"

"Duh we were wrapping up Jude's second album everyone had to work" Tommy said to him with a laugh in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, ok so what studio do you want to do this in."

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Right so, Studio A."

"Yeah man lead the way."

* * *

Jude and her have driven home helped her unpack and they all sat down to have a quiet and happy dinner, when Jude decided she would go take a nap. When she woke up it was around 8:15 and she decided it was now or never, she got herself out of her bed took a shower and put on new clothes. After about a half an hour (8:45) Jude made her way down stairs.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah honey, we're in the living room watching a movie"

"Oh well that's good I was wondering if I could take the car to the studio."

"Yes, sure just be careful don't crash it, and while your driving don't answer your phone"

"Ok, mom Thank you" Jude then laughed to herself.

Her mother had always made sure her and Sadie knew not to answer their phones while driving, because that upon driving itself was a major distraction. Jude found her mother's keys to her car and walked out the front door making sure she locked it behind her, because she had no idea when she was coming home.

She drove for what seemed like 100 miles until she reached the studio. She smiled to herself Kwest was right, him and Tommy where still there. She could tell because of course, Tommy's blue viper was parked in one of the last spots closest to the doors and Kwest's Jeep Wrangler was right next to his. She slowly pulled up to Kwest's car and shut it off.

She took a deep breathe, and unbuckled herself and opened the door, she got out of the car making sure she closed and locked the doors. She made her way to the front doors where is was labeled. "G-Major" She smiled to herself and opened them and vanished into the studio.

* * *

Ok there you have it the end of Chapter umm 3 I think hope you guys like it, yes the next chapter will be the one you guys are all waiting for I'm just not sure when I'll be able to get it out, I don't want to rush into posting up all the Chapters that I have and then keep you guys waiting because I haven't written anymore! Thanks for all the replies You guys are amazing. You know the drill R&R and you'll find out what happens next. I find it fascinating I'm getting replies from people, that I personally am hooked to their writting, thanks so much for the support. It means alot to me!

Jess


	5. Far Away

Ok so here's the latest Installment, It's Chapter 4 I don't care what the thingy says, it's for ok! I hope you guys like it. More will come out hopefully later this week! Oh yeah, don't own Instant Star or Nickelback or the characters or the song "Far Away" just the idea!

* * *

As Jude walked into G-Major, she noticed that most of the lights were off except for the ones in Studio A, so she walked silently closer and what she saw she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Tommy, he looked exactly the same, except more tired and his hair was a bit shorter. She quietly turned the knob on Studio A's door and walked in. She noticed Kwest she tapped him lightly on the shoulder he jumped and turned around.

"Jude what are you doing here?" he asked shocked and looking back at Tommy hopefully not bothering him while he was warming up to start recording his new song.

"I came back I told you, you told me to stop by here, because you knew he'd be here." Jude scolded Kwest, knowing now that probably wasn't the best idea.

"OH, Yeah, now I remember I just didn't think you'd take my advice, now take a seat Tom's about to start recording he came up with a new song today, and you and I are going to get the first listen."

"Kwest I don't know, don't you think he'll freak out if I'm here let alone eavesdropping on his new single?" Jude said shifting her weight back and forth on her feet.

Kwest grabbed her arm and pulled her into the seat Tommy originally sat in and held a finger over his mouth telling to be quiet, when he hit the button and spoke.

"Ok, Tom we're ready when you are"

"We?" Tommy asked "I thought we were the only two here?" Tommy gesturing to himself then to Kwest asking impatiently getting ready to take of his headphones and walk out of the recording booth. Jude started to get antsy was he about to walk back in here or would he record his song first. Kwest picked up on Jude's awkwardness and spoke again.

"Tom, it's just me and you and our little Hula dancing girl. So start the song already and stop procrastinating!" Kwest mumbles annoyed and took his finger off the button. "I could be home right now sleeping, but no he's been getting inspiration like crazy since you've been gone."

"Oh, really never thought I'd be the girl to finally get Tommy to start recording again."

"Well you are and you did, now let's see what he comes up with." Kwest answered to Jude and then Tommy's voice filled the room.

"Ok I'm ready."

"Alright, Here we go."

There was a pause then a rhythm on the guitar started, and Tommy's voice filled the Studio A.

"Far Away" by: Nickleback

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go"

As Tommy finished the song, Jude could hear his pain, and it was to much for her to bare, the tears started to form and spill down her cheeks, she excused herself and left the room, and ran out the doors.

"Tommy, that was great take a break, I need to make a phone call." Kwest said rather quickly jumping out of his seat, hoping to catch Jude before she left. Tommy Just nodded his head, when he saw Kwest race out of the studio, he then walked out and took his seat, and noticed something, a cell phone, he picked it up and opened it and saw, his and Jude's picture as the background. He then studied the cell phone.

"I know this cell phone, this is her's that means she's here."

Tommy jumped out of his seat and raced out of the doors and then he saw her and Kwest talking, he stopped dead in his tracks she looked so beautiful, her hair was a little shorter then the last time he saw her granted that was a year ago it was the same red though, he smiled knowing that she would never change her hair. He then remembered why he stopped to hear the conversation her and Kwest where having, he quickly hid behind the wall separating himself from them.

"Jude, Jude, what the hell just happened back there?"

"I'm sorry Kwest, I thought I was ready to see him again, but after hearing his song, the pain he felt from me leaving, he's not ready to see me even if I'm ready to see him." Jude admitted willing wiping her tears away.

Bullshit Tommy thought to himself, he's been ready for the past year to see her, except he had no idea what he would've said to her when he did see her again.

"So that meant you had to run out right when he finished his song? Jude I don't get it. You called me last week asking how he was doing and now that you know and now that you've seen him, you're ready to leave again?" Kwest asked angrily.

He didn't understand, she was so eager to hear his new song and now that she's heard another one admitting how Tommy did feel about her leaving, she's ready to take off again.

"No, Kwest, I'm not going to leave again, I'm here, I'm back for good. I made a mistake by leaving, I didn't realize how much I hurt him and I hate myself for that, I broke his heart this time, Kwest not the other way around and I'm not sure if he can forgive me for that."

Jude pleaded with Kwest for him to understand and he must have because he walked over to her and took her into a hug and told her.

"Tom Quincy could never hate you Jude, you're everything he's ever dreamed of, you're even more." Kwest said soothing at her.

While this whole conversation took place, Tommy became almost mad at Kwest, how could his best friend lie to him, not tell him that the girl he's been missing for a year is coming back. Kwest watched him mope around wanting nothing more than to curl up in his own world and leave the real life to deal with out him. Then Tommy began to question himself. If Kwest knew, did that mean Georgia knew, what about her parents and sister, did they all know too? As Tommy thought all of this Jude's cell phone began to chime in his hand he quickly opened it to read.

"Tommy's 25th Birthday"

He smiled again and then looked back at Kwest and Jude.

"Does anyone else know that you're back?" Kwest asked as he let go of the embrace.

"Yeah, my parents, Sadie, and Georgia." Jude wiped away the last of her tears

"So when are you going to talk to Tommy?" Kwest raised an eyebrow at her

"I don't know, when he's ready I guess.. Tomorrow's his birthday, maybe I should come see him then?" Jude pondered the thought.

"Yeah, maybe of you could go see him now?" Kwest gave her a little nudge.

"Actually she shouldn't bother, seeing how right now I don't think I can stand to look at either of you." Tommy spoke with an angered voice. Tommy decided to be angry with them for not telling him that she was coming back.

"Tommy" was all Jude could she saw him holding her cell phone in one of his hand, she mentally kicked herself for leaving it there. She wasn't sure if she should go to him or stay there, so she didn't move.

"Jude, Kwest, hey best friend of my how nice of you to tell me that the girl I've been missing for the past year has decided to come back on the night before my birthday. Well isn't that a great present Happy Birthday TOM!" He spoke enraged. He walked over to them gave Jude her cell phone looked at Kwest and nodded and walked away to his viper driving off into the night, leaving a stunned Jude and Kwest.

* * *

Well there you have it I hope I didn't let anyone, down I just finished chapter 6 I believe I'll try and get more out this week, I just got assigned two project due on in two days and the other in two weeks, so in my spare time I'll be writing hope you guys liked it You know the drill!

Jess


	6. I Will Remember You

Well here you guys go, thanks for the wait, and the support, here's the lastest, Chapter 5, Disclaimer: I own, nothing to do with Instant Star, the charachters, or Sarah McLachlan or the song "I will remember you"

* * *

"Well That didn't go to well." Kwest said as he watched Tommy's car fade out of sight.

"Yeah, obviously, I told you he'd hate me for coming back and now he hates you because I told you to lie to him about me coming back, I'm sorry." Jude said as new tears formed in her eyes

"Hey, it was my choice to keep it from him, I don't think he'd even believe me if I told him you were coming back, I knew he'd have to see it for himself, and now he did."

"Yeah what do you think is going to happen next?" Jude asked hoping Tommy just drove away angry and went home.

"I don't know Jude, he probably went home to clear his head, and get some sleep. You know tomorrow's his birthday, you could go see him." Kwest said giving her an encouraging nudge towards the studio.

"I highly doubt he'll want to see me, weren't you just here, when he flipped out on me?" Jude looked at him as they made they're way back into Studio A.

"Yeah I was there, but come on it's Tommy, he was shocked and surprised to see you again. If you didn't see he nodded at me before he took off, that means he just needs some time to think. So back to you." Kwest said giving her a quant smile "Have you written anything since you've been gone, because I noticed you came in here with you bag." gesturing to her bag.

"Yeah I wrote a couple of songs, but I'm not sure if I should record them seeing how Tommy was just in there, his stuff is still in there."

With a push Jude was forced into the recording booth, and then her bag was being thrown at her feet.

"He'll get over it, now find the song that you want to record, because after that scene outside I'm not tired anymore." Kwest smiled at her and took his seat back and put head phones on and nodded at Jude to start when she was ready.

"Ok, fine if you say so"

Jude started rummaging through her bag , found her notebook opened it and started flipping through the pages, she found the song she was looking for, because she smiled to herself and then looked up at Kwest. She then put it on the stand in front of the microphone, and put her head phones on.

"Ok I'm ready, this song is called, I will Remember You" Then Jude smiled and she start to sing, with out any instruments, because she didn't know whether it was going to be on acoustic or the piano.

"I Will Remember You" by: Sarah McLachlan

"I will remember you  
will you remember me?  
don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
how clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
will you remember me?  
don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
it's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

but I will remember you  
will you remember me?  
don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
you gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
will you remember me?  
don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories

And I will remember you...  
Weep not for the memories"

Kwest, sat the in awe, he didn't know how to take that song, it truly spoke of everything that Jude and Tommy have ever felt for each other. As he sat there he watched Jude wipe away more tears that came to mind. And he quietly spoke to himself "T, man you better figure yourself out, because she needs you."

"Kwest How was that?" Jude asked

"Jude it was great, now lets clean up and head home, big day tomorrow, I think."

"Yeah I have to come in and talk to Georgia, and sign some papers."

"Ah, yes, you're signing a new contract, umm who's going to be your Producer?" Kwest asked knowing that Georgia already had a name in her head, the only person who ever wrote good music with her was and will be Tommy.

"I don't know that's why I have to come in." Jude spoke quietly.

"Alright let me make one phone call and I'm out, I'll lock up go home and get some sleep."

"Ok, yeah I'm tired, Jet lag I guess."

"Wait Jude one more thing, Who's Jake?"

"Oh, Jake that's just Sadie's friend I stayed with while I was in Colorado why do you ask?" Jude looked at him

"Oh no reason, 'cept you might want to tell Tommy that because he thinks you have been playing house while you've been gone and you've been playing it with Jake."

"Same Old Tommy, always jealous when I'm around the opposite sex, Jake and I are just friends, besides he's Gay." Jude laughed at Kwest's reaction.

"I Knew, it he was another Kat. Oh alright go home Jude, see you tomorrow possibly."

She smiled softly at him, came back into the sound board area and gave him a hug and said a quick "see you in the morning" and she was gone.

Kwest dug out his cell from his pocket and hit speed dial "1" and waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"Hello" A husky voice came through on the other line.

"Tom, it's Kwest, where are you?" Kwest wanting to know so he could meet up with him while he was taking Jude's newly polished song and transferring it to a Cd, so he could have Tommy listen to it.

"I'm at home, why? Are you going to bring someone else that I haven't seen for a year or more to greet me?" Tommy said bitterly

"No, man T, calm down, I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't believe me, and I wanted you to find out by seeing her, I just didn't know you'd freak out like you did."

"How was I supposed to act Kwest, Man, Damn It I haven't seen her for a year, and people knew the people I've confided in everyday knew that she was coming home and didn't even bother to give me a heads up, show's the respect and honesty I get."

"Tom, Calm the hell down, I'm coming over is that ok, maybe we can discuss this a little more rationally."

"Yeah, sure what the hell, but hey is she mad that I left the way I did?" Tommy on the other line running his hand through his hair and then scratching the back of his neck.

He didn't mean to come off as harsh, he was just taken aback, and now he doesn't know whether or not seeing Jude again would be the right idea, but his heart wanted nothing more than to see her smile again.

"No, T she was more angry with herself, because of the way you found out that she came back, she wanted to see you but that song shook her up."

"yeah man I heard you two talking, so are you coming over or what?" Tommy asked while rubbing his tired and red eyes.

"yeah I guess I can make it over, unless you want to talk tomorrow."

"No, actually I want to be alone tomorrow, it's my day off, and I need to think, unless something comes up."

"Or someone comes up." Kwest added with a smug smile on his face.

"Dude, shut it and get over here."

"Alright I'm on my way. See you in a few."

"Yea Ciao."

The both hung up their phones one with a smile on their face, and the other, wondering what Kwest needed to talk to him about. Tommy then walked through his house and sat on his leather couch and shifter his eyes to the mantle over his fireplace. There a picture of him and Jude dancing on her seventeenth birthday, he stood up and walked over to it and held it out in his hands, he traced his fingers over her face and her hair, and smiled to himself. He knew things were going to get better between him and Jude he just needed time and so didn't she. He went over to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee knowing that Kwest would want some because they'd be there for a while.

Jude was driving home in her mom's car, when she past the street to take to her house, she kept driving not knowing where she was coming until she pulled up a familiar neighborhood that was hushed and dark. She made her way down the street and parked in front of a familiar apartment building and she just sat there, staring up at the window that she knew was his and she cried, because she hurt him, she cried for leaving him, and she cried because she wished he understood why she left and why she came back. Then she turned off the engine and sat there for a little while.

Tommy poured himself a steaming cup of coffee, when his buzzer rang he walked towards the door and opened it and was greeted by a face he wanted to see the face that would give him some insight about the stuff that just happened an hour ago.

"Hey"

"Hey"

* * *

Ok so there you have, it Chapter 5 Hope it was worth the wait, you know the drill Read it like it Reply to it and you'll get more! Thanks for the support everyone

Jess


	7. She Is

So I got bored, and here's the latest. Chapter six. Ihope you guys enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it. I don't own I.S. or the character or The Fray and the song "She Is" I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter and the ones to come, life has been a little more difficult lately.!

* * *

"So are you just going to make me stand out here or am I allowed to come in?"

"Oh yeah of course come in sorry I forgot." Tommy said while he let the person walk into his apartment.

"It's been awhile since I've been in here, almost forgot what it looked like."

"Yeah, so I'm still sorry about what happened in the parking lot I shouldn't have went off like that" Tommy says while stuffing his hands in pockets making his way back into the kitchen towards his coffee.

"I understand, you were shocked and a little torn about what to do, I'm sure you're heart and head were saying two different things." The person said trying to understand.

"Yeah, and my head spoke first, God Kwest, I'm so stupid" Tommy said raking his hand through his hair. "How did things get like this, she's the person I've wanted to see for the past year and when I finally see her I freak out and bolt like a mad man."

"Well, Tom I don't know what to tell you, but I do know one thing, when I arrived here I saw her sitting and crying in her mom's car in front of your building. I'm not sure what she's going to do, but I watched her for a little while and she shifted herself to look up at your floor and at your window." Kwest said making his way towards the window and looking seeing if he could see the car Jude was in.

"She's here? Down stairs right now, Do you know if she's coming up?" Tommy asked motioning towards the door, then stopped started to make his way to the window then stopped again went back towards the door. "What the Hell am I doing, I feel like a teenager waiting to leave to go pick up a girl for the prom, I need to sit down." Tommy made his way to the kitchen and plopped down on a stool and leaned his head on his hands.

"Tommy, I think you need to calm down, because I know Jude wants to talk to you but she's not sure if you want to talk to her, so do you want me to go and tell her to come up or that she should come by another time?" Kwest asked trying to be a good friend.

"No, let her wait outside, she'll make her own decision."

"Oh ok, well here, she recorded this today after you stormed off, I'm sure she'd want you to be the first person to hear it and give some suggestions, theirs no music to it yet, she probably wasn't sure if she should go acoustic or piano, but I think Piano would fit this well."

"Alright, thanks man I'll listen to it later, right now I just need to think."

"Ok, man I'll see you in two days"

"Alright."

"Man, just one more thing, Don't worry about that Jake dude, I don't think Jude's his type"

"What do you mean "not Jude's type?"" Tommy using his first two fingers to quote his words.

"Let's just say Jake likes to ride the rainbow" Kwest smirks

"Oh. Alright, that's a relief"

"Yes, you have no idea. See you man" Kwest walks towards the door

"Bye"

Kwest left Tommy's apartment but left his door open ajar, walked out of the building while Tommy made his way to his window to see if he could spot Jude. As Kwest walked outside he checked and noticed Tom staring out his window so he made it easier for him, he instead of walking to his Jeep made his way shaking his head to Jude's car and knocked on the window startling her.

"What are you doing here?" Jude said as she rolled down the window.

"Oh, you know just visiting a friend" Kwest smiled while gesturing his head towards the window Tommy was standing at.

"Do you think he can see us?"

"Jude, he can see anything he wants, It Tommy for Christ's sakes" Kwest reassured her

"So if I decided to hop out of the car right now and run up to his room he'd see me?"

"He'd notice you running out of your car, but he won't know where you'd be going. Why?" Kwest wondered, where was she getting at?

"Oh Ok, I have a present for him, because I knew I was coming back for his birthday and I just wanted to leave it in front of his door then leave, now I'm not quite sure."

"Well, you should do it, maybe he'll go to bed soon, he looked pretty tired, well I'm going to go home, I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Ok I'll see you in the morning, thanks for the chat again Kwest"

"No problem that's what I'mhere for." Kwest says waves by to Jude walks over to his Jeep and waves up to the window Tommy's standing up and receives one back and then he's gone out of sight. Leaving Jude in her car and Tommy standing at his window.

"Ok, Jude it's now or never" She said to herself.

She sat in the car looking at the window and when she noticed Tommy was gone and the lights were off she got out and made her way into the apartment building inside and towards the elevator. She waited until it opened and stepped in pressed the "4" button and waited 'til it binged and she walked through the doors.

"Ok Jude, you can do this, just drop off the present and leave, he'll never notice that you were there."

As she made her way down the lonely dark hallway she stopped in front of the last door, his door, number "49" She bent down and placed the wrapped gift on the floor before his door, when she heard a beautiful melody coming from the other side of the door. She listened intently until she heard his voice of pain, love, and hurt softly speak to her.

"She Is" By the FRAY!

"Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home  
For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own  
To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand  
Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land

This is going to break me clean in two  
This is going to bring me close to you

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed  
She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

She is everything I needed  
She is everything

Halfway through the song, Jude turned the knob on Tommy's door and saw him sitting on his couch with candles around him, with his eyes closed singing a song, that was obviously about Jude. She wasn't watching where she was walking she was only looking at Tommy when she bumped into coffee table next to the door. He jerked his head towards the sound with eyes open, seeing her for the second time that night giving her an incredulous look.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her actually glad to see that she came up

"I'm sorry I was dropping something off and I heard you playing, it was beautiful I'm sorry if I interrupted you, I should go" Jude said while taking her gaze away from him so he couldn't see her eyes, that were red and blotchy from crying. She started backing up towards the door, when Tommy sprung to his feet.

"That, still doesn't explain why you are in my home" He said walking towards her.

"I don't know why I walked in, I'm sorry, it was the song it spoke to me, I guess" Jude said while still backing towards the door. "I….I need to go"

She walked quickly out the door closing it behind her and she leaned against it, breathing heavily. As Tommy was leaning on the other side, sighing. Why couldn't he talk to her? Why couldn't he ask her all the things he wanted to say? Why didn't he wrap his arms around her and kiss her like he did so many times in his dreams?

Tommy had all those questions buzzing through his head and now see seemed like the time for answers, he quickly turned around and opened the door, to see nothing and when he stepped out he felt something crinkle under his bare foot. He looked down and saw what Jude was talking about. He picked it up, looked up and down the hallway for any signs of her, shook his head and vanished back into his lonely apartment. He retreated to his bedroom and sat down on the edge, and stared at the wrapped gift in his hands, he took a deep breathe and opened it revealing.

* * *

Ok so there you have it hope you weren't too disappointed. I lOve the Fray so I might use some more songs from their new album. You know the drill if you read it and like it reply.. Thanks

Jess


	8. Stupid

Ok the weekend is here and I wanted to get another chapter out, by far this is my favorite chapter, because I love the winter and snow and well living in F.L. doesn't really help... I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I loved writing it. Again I own nothing to do with I.S. and the character or Sarah McLachlan or the song "Stupid" I hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Tommy, sat holding the present Jude had given him, he smiled. It was a photo album, pictures of Tommy and Jude from the first time she preformed at the Vinyl Palace, some of Kwest, Tommy, and herself goofing off in the recording studio, then one from her sixteenth birthday. Another one from when Jude and Tommy were caught catching some zzzz's on the couch in the lounge (he smiled at that one). Then there was one of Jude and Tommy at the beach, sitting on a blanket both holding their guitars, and other miscellaneous pictures, that made Tommy chuckle, always the ones with their goofy faces we're to the back, but the one that was marked was in the exact middle of the photo Album, he opened to it, and smiled sadly remembering the memory.

Flashback

"Tommy, please look outside, it's snowing why are we stuck in here trying to record a song, when we can be outside playing in the snow?" Jude wined.

"Because, Jude we aren't five years old" Tommy retorted almost teasingly, when he knew that he would give in and go outside with her, because they were officially stuck on the new song.

"Please…. OH-PUH-LEASE, Tommy, you know you want me out there in the snow, all to yourself, and besides when we come back in we can make some hot chocolate" Jude said while licking her lips

"Oh, God," Tommy thought "If she keeps doing that I definitely won't be need hot chocolate, and I should just run outside right now to cool myself off. Gosh, Why does she do that to me?" All those thoughts were running through Tommy's mind. Then he decided right then and there, he got up from his seat, went and grabbed his coat put on a beanie, and some gloves smiled at Jude and said.

"Beat you down there"

"Tommy that's not fair, I haven't even gotten my shoes on yet!"

"To bad so sad, would you like me to cry for you" As he said all this he ducked to avoid getting hit with a shoe. "Hey watch it that was close."

"Whatever, let's go, me you snow ball fight I'll kick your ass"

"Hey watch it I'm sensitive, and I don't think you'll be able to kick my ass anyways" Tommy and Jude conversed over who could make a better snow ball and snow angel when they finally made their way outside.

"Damn, it's a lot colder than I thought, Tommy why did you come up with this idea" Jude said smiling at him knowing she could get under his skin that way.

"Harrison, shut it, this was your idea, now a few words of wisdom" Tommy said while stepping closer to her

"What"

"Run" Tommy took off in her direction while Jude started running frantically around the farm house, where they were spending the weekend trying to come up with a new song.

"Tommy, comeon stop chasing me I can't…….. Ahh!" Jude couldn't finish her sentence, because she tripped over her boots and fell face first into the snow.

"Wait Jude stay there" As Tommy comes running up to her, throws himself into the snow next to her and pulls out a camera while lifting her face out of the snow and towards the camera "say Cheese" and he snapped a photo of the two of them one with a snow covered face and one with a devilish smile.

"Quincy You're dead"

"Oh my those are touching words, Jude"

"Shut it" Jude spat at Tommy

"Make me"

"Oh I don't think you would want me to" Jude said while trying to get herself up out of the snow only to be pulled down back down by Tommy, but in a new position on top of him

"Oh I think I do" And with that he captured his lips with hers.

Jude's first instinct was to pull away, but then she would have thought that if this was a mistake Tommy would've pulled away first, so she did what any other girl did when they were being kissed, she kissed back. Tommy deepened the kiss by putting his hands on the lower part of her back bring her closer when she pulled away.

"I guess we don't need that hot chocolate anymore" She said with her nose and ears red.

"No…I… guess…not" Tommy said while breathing heavily. "I think we should head back in before it starts to snow or gets even colder"

Jude just nodded, she didn't know what to think she got up off of Tommy and wiped the remaining snow off of herself. The two walked back to the farmhouse with out speaking a word in between them and that's how the rest of the weekend went, they did end up recording a killer track, but never talking about the kiss they had in the snow or what it meant, they just happened to pretend that it never happened.

End Of flashback

"I was such a fool, I could have had a chance to be with her right then and there, but no I was to stupid and worried about my reputation and I didn't give a damn about how Jude felt."

Tommy decided that it would have been for the best if he closed the album and when he did something fell out, something that Jude never intended Tommy to see. He picked it up and opened it revealing song lyrics marked dated a week after the picture was taken at the farmhouse, that meant that Jude was already planning this trip and she had been thinking about Tommy's present months in advance. Tommy quickly skimmed over them once, then took the time to read them again. He sighed as he read them one more time.

"Stupid" by: Sarah McLachlan

Night lift up the shades  
let in the brilliant light of morning  
but steady there now  
for I am weak and starving for mercy  
sleep has left me alone  
to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong  
it's all I can do to hang on  
to keep me from falling  
into old familiar shoes

how stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see

love has made me a fool  
it set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
unable to speak  
except to cry out and wait for your answer  
but you come around in your time  
speaking of fabulous places  
create an oasis  
dries up as soon as you're gone  
you leave me here burning  
in this desert without you

how stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see

everything changes  
everything falls apart  
can't stop to feel myself losing control  
but deep in my senses I know

how stupid could I be  
a simpleton could see  
that you're no good for me  
but you're the only one I see

As Tommy read the last line, he was thinking "I'm so stupid, I just let her walk away again!"

"DAMN IT" Tommy clenched his fists, he wanted to make thing right between him and Jude, he wanted all his questions answered and he knew that only Jude would give them to him. He walked over to his cell phone and dialed the number.

As Jude was driving home, she for her second time tonight had to pull off the road to wipe the tears away from her eyes and catch her breathe.

"Jude, You need to pull yourself together, Tommy doesn't hate you, Kwest even said so." She kept saying over and over to herself when her phone start chiming "Time To be Your Twenty-One" She smiled remembering who she recorded the song for, but she didn't know how stupid Tommy could have been not to realize it either, or did he because every time Jude had called him from her cell phone he had that same ring tone. With Jude's phone still ringing she took her shaky hand and found it flipped it open without looking at the caller ID and answered

"Hell…..Hello?"

"Jude?"

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter. ermmm I think 7. I hope you guys liked it. you know the drill read it like it and leave a reply and you'll get more. I'm hoping to get another chapter out tomorrow! 


	9. Only Hope

"Yeah"

" I was wondering if you could me meet at the studio, to go over the song you recorded, you know maybe put an instrument to a song, see how that works"

"Tommy, I thought you were mad at me and that you didn't want to see me?" Jude said trying to figure out why Tommy all of a sudden was calling her.

"I, saw the song Jude" Tommy spoke

"What, song? I don't know what you're talking about" Jude was thinking of course he's going to see songs, I'm a songwriter

"The one you wrote a week after we came back from the farmhouse….Stupid" Tommy said still feeling a pain in his heart

"oh, how did you read it?"

"It was in the photo album you gave me, did you not realize you left in it there, planning your trip in advance I guess."

"No, Tommy I wasn't planning the trip in advance, I was trying to get all the pictures I could find at the time, of us together as we went along, I took it with me to Colorado to remember the way we were." Jude confessed.

"Oh, So can you meet me at the studio unless you have somewhere else to be?" Tommy said hoping she didn't because he really wanted to see her, alone, with no distractions and no where to run off this time so they could talk.

"I don't know Tommy" Jude didn't know what to think of the offer, but she thought about it some more

"Please Jude, it's the least you owe me, right now" Tommy giving her a guilt trip.

"Alright, fine I'll be there in a few"

"Alright, I'm already pulling in the parking lot, I'll meet you in studio B." Tommy added hanging up the phone before she could protest.

"Why, Studio B? Oh the piano's in there maybe he wants to really work on the song, and avoid any other form of communication, but wait how did he get my song" Jude thought to her self

"Kwest, he is soo dead, wait 'til I see him tomorrow." Jude said as she shoved her phone back into her bag and made a u-turn and headed in the direction of the studio, while reminding herself to call her house and tell her parents not to wait up, seeing how it was almost midnight.

As Jude was on her way to the studio, Tommy sat in a chair, holding the Cd that had Jude's new song on it, he slipped it in the stereo and put on the headphones and listened to it as the time past thinking of what he was going to say to Jude when she arrived.

As Jude reached the parking lot she saw Tommy's viper, she parked right next to it and killed the ignition and pulled out her cell phone contemplating whether or not to call her mom now or later, she decided now would be the best answer. She dialed her house and let it ring, hoping someone would pick it up.

"Come on, someone pick up the phone"

"Hello" came a groggily voice

"Hey, Sadie, it's Jude can you tell mom and dad tonotwait up, I'm at the studio and I'm going to record a song." Jude said wanting to rush the song, so she wouldn't keep Tommy waiting in his thoughts.

"Oh, the studio, Kwest called me a few minutes ago, so he's obviously not with you so may I ask who you are at the studio with, my dear loving sister?" Sadie said almost trying to get under Jude's skin and succeeding.

"Sades, cut the crap I think you know who I'm at the studio with."

"Yes, Dad Pay UP!"

"Damn it" Jude could hear her father's voice in the background

"Sadie, am I on speaker phone and did you guys make a bet if I was going to see Tommy tonight?" Jude trying sound angry.

"Umm, Hey Jude got to go, Have fun tonight, don't do anything I wouldn't do and have fun" Sadie said quickly and hanging the phone up without hesitation.

Jude just smiled to herself, she's been home for a few hours and her family were already making best about her and Tommy, she thought that Tommy would have a laugh at that if it were under different circumstances.

Jude finally got enough nerve and got out of the car and walked into a very dark G-Major again, and made her way to Studio B, to find no one insight except a piano and music note lyrics set on the music stand above the keys. She walked over and took a seat on the padded seat in front of the piano read over the notes and started to play the lonely notes, and then she added her lyrics to the song, not noticing Tommy standing behind her leaning against the door frame watching her pour her heart out in that one song, like she did with so many others.

"I will remember you  
will you remember me?  
don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
how clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one"

(Tommy moved quietly closer every time Jude started to sing another verse)

"I will remember you  
will you remember me?  
don't let your life pass you by  
weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
it's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
we are screaming inside, but we can't be heard……."

Jude couldn't finish the song meant to much to her, when she heard someone clear their voice, she turned around to see Tommy only a few feet away from her.

"Jude, that song was great" Tommy said not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, well whoever wrote the chords for it to be played on the piano helped me out a lot, Thank you" Jude said knowingly that Tommy was the one who made them.

"Your welcome. Well we both know that we're here for more than what we're doing" Tommy trailed off.

"I know, and I'm prepared for whatever you're about to say to me, I can handle it"

"Do, you because what happens if I say something you won't like, will you take off again, like you did before, it's just like you to run when things don't go you're way." Tommy said, feeling a lump in his throat rise.

"I don't need to sit here and have you lecture me about me running, what about you, Tommy, you've ran before too"

" See, This what I mean, you 're starting to run again. Jude that was only one time, and it was what for two weeks, you knew why I had to leave." Tommy said angered

"Yeah, Tommy and you knew why I had to leave" Jude said rising from her seat making her way to Tommy "Yet, you still choose to be angry at me!"

"Because, you left for a whole year, you kept in contact with people around me, people I talked to everyday, yet you didn't have the decency to call me up and say 'hey Tom, how are you I miss you' That would have made things a little easier for me, God Jude you don't know how hard it was for me when you left, I felt like some one took everything I worked for and ripped it right out of my hands and heart." Tommy said, flying his hands up in the air, with frustration "And the worse thing was, that you knew how I felt about you and yet you still left." Tommy said sadly making his way to the couch on the far side of the studio.

Jude felt the tears rise in her eyes, True she did know how Tommy felt, he confessed to her that he didn't want her to leave him. She walked back over to the piano and sat back down, and started to play again, but this time a different tune for a different song.

"Only Hope" by: Mandy Moore

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awaken in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of the galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving Him all I have

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now  
You're my only hope

Mmm...  
Ooh.…"

Jude sat there as she let the song play her as her tears streaked down her face, that was two songs, in just one night an hour or so apart from each other, telling the people around her of the heartbreak she felt, and still feels.

"I, know how you felt Tommy when I left, because I felt the same way, I felt like that I couldn't go a day without being around you and I hated that, because I hated being dependant on one person for so long, because what was going to happen when I would wake up one day to find out that you're not here and learn that my protector had left me" Jude said finally taking her hands off the piano and turning away from it and her back to Tommy. While tears fell down her face.

"Jude you know that would never happen.!" Tommy said coming up and kneeling beside her

"How, do I know that Tommy, How can I put all my trust and faith in the one person who broke my heart?"

"Because, Jude, deep down inside you're heart is telling me to give me another chance to give yourself another chance and let yourself believe in our friendship. Jude I'm ready to forgive you for walking out on me, it's just you have to be ready to forgive yourself." Tommy said walking over to a couch and sitting back down.

"I'm trying" Jude said in a whipser to herself.

That sat in silence for a few moments. When Tommy started laughing, Jude glared over at him.

"What?" Jude said more as a statement then a questions

"I think it's funny that's all, I realize now that it's well past midnight, and I planned on spending my birthday away from the studio at home doing nothing, maybe even going for a drive in the country, but look where I am" Tommy snickered to himself

"Yeah, well I thought that I'd be in bed by now." As Jude spoke her cell phone went off again

"Quincy's 25th" Jude smiled to herself and looked up at Tommy and smiled again even wider

"Happy Birthday Quincy"

Tommy smiled even though they still had questions and more problems to solve, but with that smile Jude gave him he couldn't help but feel relaxed and happy to be in her presence again.

"Thanks, I can't believe I made it to my 25th, for sure I thought I'd have a heart-attack with all running around and what not you made me do over the years." He gave a soft smile towards the girl who knew him better than anyone.

"You liked it, you enjoyed having me wrapped around your finger" Jude said.

"More than you know" Tommy said to himself

"Hey, I know it's late, but what do you say about going to get some coffee at the café, I know you have some, but maybe we could talk some more" Jude asked hoping he'd say yes afraid he'd say no at the same time.

"Sure, it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." Tommy said while getting up from his seat on the couch.

The two made there way out of the studio shutting off everything that was turned on and locked up as they headed to their cars, when Jude stopped giving Tommy a quizzical stare.

"What"

"I was just wondering if we were taking separate cars or if we're driving together like we used to."

"Oh, well seeing how you haven't been in the viper for a year, let me drive, and I can bring you back after to pick up your car and I'll follow you home to make sure you get there safely seeing how it's on my way back to my apartment." Tommy said while trying to figure out how they just pretended that they didn't just lay all of their feelings out on the floor back in the studio, only minutes ago.

"Ok" Jude said as they both made there way to the Viper and got in, when Tommy started the car Jude's voice filled the silent air, immediately making Jude and Tommy blush.

"So you just couldn't get me out of your head" Jude said with a smile

"You have no idea, and believe me I tried, I really did." Tommy admitted.

"I'm sure you did" Jude said slightly disappointed.

Ok Time for the update, I own nothing to do with Instant Star or the characters or the song's "Only Hope" By Mandy Moore or "I will remember You" By Sarah McLachLan. Hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for the support so far.!

* * *

The two took off in the familiar Viper talking about the usual music and what not, like they've never been separated for that whole year, when they reached the café got out walked in and placed their orders and took a seat at the far corner of the café so they could drown of the non-existing voices, they just wanted privacy, when someone walked in and recognize not only Tommy but Jude and walked right over to them, while getting a stare from both Jude and Tommy.

"Hey, Jude what's it been a year or more" said the voice quiet coldly.

* * *

Alright so there you have it. Umm I'm just putting the final touches on Chapter 10, it'll be out hopefully by this weekend. read it like it reply to it and you'll get more!

Jess


	10. Friend and the Promise

Ok well here you have it, Chapter 9 there are only four chapters left of this story. I own nothing to do with Instant Star or the characters. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

"Jamie what are you doing here?" Jude asked frantically

"Oh, well you know I usually come here to unwind after a long day, oh wait that's right you wouldn't know because we haven't talked since you broke up with me, for unknown reasons" Jamie said bitterly staring at Tommy as he spoke, knowing he was the real reason.

"And who's fault was that Jamie? I remember clearly that you said that we were nothing anymore, not even friends." Jude responded letting the anger in her rise, staring down at her coffee mug, just wishing that Jamie would disappear.

"Well, Jude when you see your 'at the time girlfriend' kissing her pedophile of a Producer you tend to be very angry." Jamie retorted, only hoping to get an answer from Jude, but didn't

"Wait, hold the phone, are you calling me a pedophile, Are you on Crack Andrews?" Tommy said standing from his seat angrily. "Where do you get off walking up to a table and starting crap that is not needed, Jude just got back from being gone for a year and she doesn't need or want you coming around making her feel bad about her decision about breaking up with you, so why don't you run back to your petite girlfriend, Kat." Tommy said knowing he got the best of Jamie.

"How do you know about me and Kat?" Jamie asked almost embarrassed about starting something he knew he wasn't going to be able to finish.

"Oh, well you know by me spending time at the Harrison residence over the past year I tend to arrive at times when you happened to have you tongue shoved down her throat."

"Are you kidding me Jamie, you come over here when I'm having a private conversation trying to make me feel guilty about breaking up with you when you ended our friendship and the friendship that I had with Kat, when you were keeping your own secrets, How Dare you make me feel guilty." Jude said standing up walking to him and slapping him across the face. "I have nothing to say to you and I owe you nothing, so how dare you come up to me and start something." Jude said she turned and looked at Tommy reached in her bag and put a bill on the table and walked out of the café.

"Good going moron, great way to welcome Jude home."

"what are you talking about Jude left?" Jamie asked astonished, How could he not know he lived right by here.

"You must be really stupid, to not realize that Jude hasn't been around for a year, that she never came out with her third album, do you think she just happened to hold off on it for a year? Wow you must really be on crack to realize that I never go over there on a regular basis." Tommy shook his head and then added "You of all people should've realized that she left, but then again you abandoned her, so really you among other things were the reason why she needed to leave"

Tommy adding the last part to see a reaction, because he never knew that Jude, Jamie and Kat had a falling out. He just thought that they didn't hang out around the studio anymore because it'd be distraction that no one wanted or needed to cause, so he thought on Jude's off time that'd they'd be all hanging out. Tommy shook his head looked at Jamie with disgust and headed out of the café in search of Jude. When he reached the Viper he realized she wasn't in the passenger seat where he hoped to have find her. He pulled out his cell and hit speed dial '1' and let it ring, then he heard a faint ringing in the distance and walked towards it finding the red head sitting on a bench on the sidewalk just outside of the café parking lot. He took a seat next to her.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened in there?" Tommy said hoping for Jude to look at him

"No" Jude said meekly, while having every even from tonight reply in her mind and staring at her hands.

"I don't understand what just happened back there, but I'm sorry, for what it's worth, Jamie's an idiot for coming up toyou like that." Tommy stated truthfully while putting his hand down on hers "Look at me"

When Jude looked up at him her face was filled with sorrow, guilt, and pain. She shook her head at him while the tears spilled down her face "I guess thinking that everything would be better if I came back would be a stupid Idea about now, huh?" Jude said while sniffling.

"Jude, just listen to me for a few." Tommy began to think what was he going to say to her, how was she going to take it. "I never knew that you, Jamie, and Kat, weren't friends anymore, and I should've I'm sorry that I didn't know that you were going through some hard time last year, and that was probably one of the reasons why you left." Tommy paused only to receive a nod of agreement from Jude. "But, that doesn't mean you should beat yourself up about what he said to you. He had no right to come in there and start a fight, he's bitter and he just needs to move on, you two had a great thing while it lasted, but you two in my eyes were always better off as friends." Tommy finished.

"Yeah, thanks but we aren't even that anymore. I just don't understand how everything got so messed up in my life, this, everything started when I won the contest, my life started to fall apart at the seams, but only one good thing came out of it." Jude said inbetween tears.

Tommy felt a ping of hurt, he didn't know Jude felt that way, he thought that winning the contest to her was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her, because it was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, then without missing a beat he added. "what was that good thing?"

When Jude finally looked up at him again staring right into his eyes with her peircinggreen innocent ones, she added.

"Metting you, falling in love with you was the best thing, I know that I'd never be any where without you, I'd probably be turned away and my first album would have been crap. Tommy you became my bestfriend over the three years I've been at G-major, and at times I found myself wishing that we were always something more, but now I'm just glad that we have our friendship back, we do right?" Jude asked like she was a five year old asking if she could play with her dolls after eating dinner and finishing her homework.

The only thing that was going through Tommy's head right now was when she said "Falling in love with you" thas was the only good thing that came out of her winning the contest, he couldn't help but smile to her.

"Jude, of course, we'll always be friends, we may never agree on much of anything besides music, but that's why we have such a strong bond, because we fight about stupid things, but then realize that we're better working as a 'we' then working as just 'you' or 'I'."

"I totally agree."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Tommy"

"yes, Jude"

"I'm kind of tired, do you think you could umm maybe bring me home, actually back to your place, home isn't exactly where I want to go right now." remembering about the bet her family made about her seeing Tommy.

"yeah, you're always welcome at my house, but can I ask why you don't want to go home?"

"Can I tell you in the morning when I'm not about to drop dead of exhaustion and jet lag?" Jude said as she rose herself off the bence and holding her hand out for her best hand.

"Is that a promise?" Tommy said while taking her hand. Walking back to the Viper hand in hand Jude finally gave him the answer he was looking for.

"That is a promise."

"Good, now I'm beat lets get back to my place, you left some clothes there from the last time you spent the night." Tommy said as the both entered the Viper and took off towards Tommy's apartment, but the night no scartch that the early morning was no where nearing an end for these two friends.

* * *

So there you go, Enjoy thank you to everyone who loves this story. I'll get the next chapter out tomorrow!

Jess


	11. How Does it Feel

Ok So here lies chapter 10. One of the last three chapters of this story. I still own nothing to do with Instant Star or the characters. I don't own the song "How Does It Feel" by Avril Lavigne. Oh and the rating goes up a wee big to like PG-13ish. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

That night Jude kept tossing and turning in a bed that she had slept in so many times. She still couldn't wrap her head around feeling so close to Tommy but yet so far away. True she was sleeping in the guest room right across the hall from Tommy's bedroom, she could hear his soothing breaths as he was in a deep slumber dreaming about things Jude could only wish about. She couldn't take it anymore, was he on medication she thought, because how can one moment he be so angry with her and yet open his house up to her, like tonight's events never happened. The she smirked he's good at playing that game.

Finally after tossing and turning for another half an hour she got out of bed and walked quietly into the living room and sat down on the couch that Tommy had played his song on a few hours before and she noticed the acoustic and picked up in her hands and she again let the guitar play her. She let everything out in this one song. Not caring who listened she just thought it was her and Tommy's guitar alone in the early morning.

"How Does it Feel" Avril Lavigne

"I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that I can breath  
And I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
Suddenly, suddenly

How does it feel  
To be different from me  
Are we the same  
How does it feel  
To be different from me  
Are we the same  
How does it feel

I am young  
And I am free  
But I get tired and I get weak  
I get lost and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly

How does it feel  
To be different from me  
Are we the same  
How does it feel  
To be different from me  
Are we the same  
How does it feel

Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me

I am small  
And the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything

How does it feel  
To be different from me  
Are we the same  
How does it feel  
To be different from me  
Are we the same  
How does it feel

How does it feel  
To be different from me  
Are we the same  
How does it feel  
To be different from me  
Are we the same  
How does it feel

Oh. Oh, oh  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
You're different from me  
Different  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
You're different from me  
Different"

When Jude began to strum the guitar Tommy was awaken. Jude always knew he was a light sleepier but tonight it must have slipped her mind. He listened to the first verse then the chorus and decide that he would get a better listen if he went out into the living room and watched her sing, like he did so many times in the studio. He quietly pulled himself out of his bed making sure not to make any noise that would distract Jude from her singing he pulled on some plaid pj bottoms over his boxers and pulled on a white wife-beater, and made his journey quietly into the living room to where Jude was.

After Jude has finished her song she sat there with her eyes closed in the dark, soaking in what the song really meant. When she heard the wooden floor boards squeak and Tommy curse under his breathe, did she open her eyes and look up at him. She had some many emotions just in her eyes alone that would make Tommy melt, but he had to keep his strong front up, he didn't want tonight to be the night he gave himself to Jude, mind, body, and soul. It was to late, because he felt himself being pulled over to her and in one swift motion his grabbed her hand and pulled her up so that her body was touching his. Breathless they both stood there soaking in the atmosphere not daring to break apart from each other.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry, I never meant to leave you or break your heart" Jude said as tears threatened to leave her eyes.

"Jude that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here, with me. I wouldn't want it any other way." Tommy said brushing the back of his hand against her cheek and wiping away the tears.

"But, how can you forgive me? I heard all the songs, they all say the same thing, that you're hurting because me. Because I left, you. How can you ever forgive me?" Jude said while more tears spilled down, trying to keep her composer, eventhough she was wearing one of Tommy's oversize t-shirts.

"Because Jude, I " He takes a deep breath the next words come out in a whisper as if they're only meant for Jude to hear. "I love you and I need you , and for that I will forgive you for anything that you have and will do to me"

"I can't Tommy don't do this to me" Jude pleaded and begged, not ready to hear him say that to her

"What, you can't what Jude? I just told you how I felt and you ask me not to do this to you, what exactly am I doing to you?" Tommy asked holding her in his arms so she couldn't move as she was trying to do.

"I can't let you in again, You'll hurt me again, or I'll hurt you, I'm not ready to tell you this." Jude said while her legs were giving out and she was sinking to the floor.

"Tell me what Jude, just say it, say it please, Jude say it." Tommy pleaded this time as he bent down with her

"I'm in love with you" She said looking into his eyes, seeing the relief and joy Jude couldn't help but sigh.

"You're what?" Tommy said astonished, He's waited so long to her say that and mean it. Of course she'd said it before but only through her songs.

"I-I-Love you, Tommy, I always have, and I always will." Jude said again with more passion and certainty in her voice.

"Thank God" He with that he pulled her to him lips meeting lips, hands entangling with each other. "I love you too, Jude it's been you and will always only be you."

Tears started to leave her eyes again as Tommy felt them on his lips, he broke away from her again and said in a soothing voice.

"Hey, Why are you crying?" taking his free hand and brushing the tears away.

"I'm just so happy, I haven't felt this way in a long time, since the day we." her words escaped, when was the last time she truly felt happy.

"Since the first time you stayed at my house." Tommy said knowing he was right, because Jude slowly nodded her heard at him smiled.

"I remember that night, we stayed up watching movies, eating Chinese food and then stuffing our faces with popcorn. I was so sick the next day at the studio."

"Yeah I had to explain to G, why her top artist was running out of the studio every ten minutes to the bathroom." Tommy chuckled remembering the night and morning clearly.

"Hey, it was your fault I said we should get some sleep but Noo, Lil' Tommy Q wanted to watch"

"Don't say it Jude, you promise not to ever bring up that movie again." Tommy said threatening

"You wanted to watch Save the Last Dance Tommy, you wanted to watch a chick flick and you liked it" Jude said as she got up quickly and made her way down the hallway, but Tommy was quicker he was right behind her and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in the air, as she started to squeal.

"Tommy put me down, you know I'm afraid of heights, Tommy Please"

"No you promised, you swore you'd never bring up that movie ever again." still holding her over his shoulder.

"Oh you want to play hard ball don't you Quincy" Jude said as she took her free hands and started to tickle Tommy in the ribs, causing him to lose some of his balance so he quickly moved himself and Jude to the closet bedroom so he could toss her on the bed.

"Hey, Ouch. What was that for?" Jude said rubbing her butt

"That was for a) bringing up the movie that shall not be named ever again and b) tickling me" Tommy said with his million dollar smile.

"No, I think it was because" Jude started to look around realizing that they were in Tommy's bedroom "You just wanted me in your bed." Smiling at Tommy's sudden shyness and embarrassment.

"That too" He smiled then he started walking closer to Jude and put his hand on her cheek and lightly brushed his lips against her other one, getting the reaction he wanted.

As Jude held her breathe as Tommy passionately kissed her cheeks then neck, forehead, her jaw line, Jude began to rake her hand through his hair.

"How did I stay alive without being with you like this for the past year?" Jude asked between panted breathes.

"I don't know because I was just thinking the same thing." Tommy replied pulling away from her neck and looking at her straight in the eyes, when Jude made the first move and captured his lips with hers.

As they kissed the need for more was right up their with their love for each other, Jude's hands made their way down to the seams of Tommy's wife beater and tugged it up over his head. Tommy pulled away and stared at her, giving her a knowing smile, and he began to take off the oversized t-shirt leaving her in her black bra and her boy shorts saying "I'm a rock star" Jude blushed and Tommy smirked. He then started to kiss a trail down from Jude's cheek to her belly button causing Jude to giggle in pleasure, when he felt himself being tugged back up to where Jude's head was, once again being captured in another passion filled kiss. When Jude pulled away breathless and stared at Tommy, and Tommy staring back at her confused with his hair mused all over the place.

"You Stopped" Tommy said while taking gulps of air.

"I know" Jude said mentally kicking herself for ruining the passion between them and feeling cold because of Tommy's body being so far away from her.

"Why did you stop?" Tommy said afraid he was doing something wrong.

"It's my first night back Tommy and I don't want us to be together like this." Jude said hoping Tommy for to understand.

"You're right, we should umm be fully ready when we take this next step right?"

"Right, because it's going to be my first time and I'm not sure if I won't it to be when I'm so confused with everything." Jude said searching for her t-shirt when Tommy's hands stopped her.

"Confused about what Jude, hopefully not about how we feel about each other."

"NO, not about that, just about coming home and facing the music once again."

"Hey, Jude come here" He pulled her body over to him bra and all Jude felt herself become relaxed and calm in the warmth of Tommy's body against her. Hands touching skin, Tommy spoke. "everything will be alright, what Jamie said to you tonight was inappropriate and stupid, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"Ok, if you say so" Jude said snuggling closer to Tommy and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Jude, don't" Tommy said trying to maintain control once again

"Don't what?" Jude said smiling innocently, after what just happened a few minutes ago she knew Tommy's composer was about to go out the window just like hers, screw what she said three minutes ago about not wanting it now, she was ready and she knew that the only person she wanted to be with was going to be her first and hopefully her last.

"Don't kiss me on the cheek after well you know what just happened seconds ago"

"What happened seconds ago, Tommy" Jude said as she started trailing kisses from his cheek to his ear and sucking on it slightly getting a small groan from him and then making her way down to his neck.

"You….You said, that you weren't ready, not now….Oh Screw it" Tommy's composer flew out the window when he grabbed Jude and pinned her to the bed and started to kiss her while she giggled at his abrupt movements. Then she started to equally kiss him back meeting his passion with her own, Her hands started to move down to his drawstring pj bottoms and slid them down and off carefully with help from Tommy, leaving him in his boxer and Jude in her underwear. The broke apart needing air.

"Are you….Sure….You….want …To do this… I mean we can stop…if you want to" Tommy said painting with as much breath he had left.

"I'm sure I love you and I'm ready, I only want to be with you and I want you to be my ….." Jude was cut off again by Tommy kissing her.

Tommy and Jude both pull apart once again breathless but with smiles plastered on their faces. Jude was afraid how he was gonna take her next move but just like he did she just followed her heart she slowly rolled over so she was on top. still not breaking the kiss she straddled over him. removing his hands from her back she intertwined there fingers bringing them over his head. She leaned forward kissing him on the lips then his neck then back up to his lips. Tommy flipped Jude over while her legs were still wrapped around him. He kissed her ever so gently. A few moments later Tommy was undoing Jude's bra. As Jude began to tug at the last article of clothing Tommy got up off of her and went into the bedroom leaving Jude confused and pulling the covers over her body to keep herself warm.

"Tommy?" Jude asked trying to peer into the bathroom

"Just a minute I'm looking for something, I didn't mean to ruin what we were doing, but if I don't grab this we might end up with that 3 chance."

Jude thought about it for a moment, OH he's getting a condom

"Oh, ok well hurry I'm getting cold" She said while letting herself relax in Tommy's Indigo blue sheets and pulling the big puffy white comforter over her body.

As Tommy walked back from the bathroom he smiled to himself to see Jude in his bed, where he has wanted her to be for the last year and now he finally has her and he's never going to give her and if he does he'll die fighting. Tommy slipped back into bed putting the condom on the nightstand and drew Jude into a passionate kiss begging his tongue to enter as he lustfully licked her lips. Jude opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue wander with her own and his hands started to touch places he only dreamed of. The night's events went the way neither of them had expected, but they both ended up feeling safe and in love in each other's arm, making a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

So there you have it my loves. Hope you like it, if you did reply if you didn't well then maybe this story isn't for you. Just kidding I'll take what I can get.

Jess


	12. Making Memories Of Us

OK so here lies one of the last chapters, there are only two left. I hope you guys like this one. The song used I do not own, "Making Memories of Us" By Keith Urban but it is one of my favorites. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

As Jude and Tommy laid in each other's arms asleep and oblivious to the world around them. Tommy's eyes began to flutter open and when they were fully open he saw red hair laying on top of his chest, when he looked down he had to blink several times to make sure this wasn't just another dream and when he realized who was sound asleep in his arms was Jude he smiled to himself. Thomas Quincy was finally happy for once in his life. He quietly guided Jude's naked soft warm body off of his so he could slip out of bed. Tommy put on his boxers and walked out of his master bedroom but looked back once more to see Jude laying asleep in his bed.

"She belongs there"

He said quietly to himself as he closed the door and made his way into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. The coffee started to brew and Tommy went over to his front door and opened it to get the newspaper, once retrieving the item he closed the front door and locked it once more. He took the newspaper and sat down at the kitchen counter on a stool reading his paper and waiting for coffee to finish brewing so he could wake Jude up, knowing she had to be in the studio later on in the morning. Once the Coffee stopped brewing Tommy took out two mugs filled them both left his black while adding cream and sugar to Jude's. He started to walk back towards his bedroom while still have this ridiculous smile plastered on his face he stopped turned around grabbed his guitar and started back off in the right direction of his destination.

As Jude began to be awaken to a tune of music that was warm and loving did she start to stir when she opened her eyes she saw Tommy sitting on the foot of the bed, jotting down lyrics while having the guitar in the other hand. He looked up at her smiled then went back to writing music. Jude yawned and stretched like a cat and smiling to herself, she had just made love for the first time to the man she was completely in love with. She loved the feeling of being in _his _room in _his _bed and covered in _his _sheets.

"Morning"

"Morning sleepy head"

"Uh huh I could say the same thing to you" Jude said as she wrapped a blanket around her body and moved down towards the end of the bed and kissed Tommy quickly on the lips and moved back to the position where she woke up.

"I made coffee would you like some"

"Mmm, Coffee, you know me to well Quincy." Jude said stretching one more time.

"I believe I do" Tommy said getting up from the end of the table and making his way over the his dresser and making sure that he grabbed Jude's and his mugs and padded his way back to his side of the bed and handed Jude her coffee while he slipped back into bed where he so longed to be.

"Hey"

"Hey" Tommy said with a shy smile he kissed her one more time as he brought her into his arms.

"What were you writing?"

"Oh it was nothing, just something that came to me while I was reading the paper and making coffee."

"Wow, you get inspiration from reading the paper, I only wish I was that lucky."

"No, I got inspiration from waking up to you in my arms" Tommy said with his cocky grin that made Jude blush while she put her coffee mug on the night stand on the side of the bed she resided in.

"I want to hear it."

"Umm, well it's just a rough copy and I'm not even sure if I'm going to record it."

"Tommy, just play it for me please" Jude said giving him her pouty eyes and lip.

"Fine but don't laugh"

"Me no never"

As Tommy bent over towards the guitar at the foot of the bed, Jude couldn't help but smile as she saw his but in full view, well not full view because he was wearing boxers but she sure did enjoy it. Tommy made his way back with the guitar and the lyrics in hand, he began to get comfortable once again, having Jude leaning against his chest and the guitar over her stomach, he positioned his hands around her body and he began to play the very tune that woke Jude up from her slumber but this time adding lyrics to the notes.

"Making Memories of Us" Keith Urban

"I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

I wanna honor your mother  
I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way

I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us"

As Tommy began the song, Jude couldn't help but realize that the song was about her. When he sang the part about the cabin she couldn't help but start to tear, because she remembered doing an interview with a magazine about where she saw herself after she finished with music and she said "A secluded cabin, in a meadow surrounded by a forest with a lake out the back." As the tears came Tommy just kept crooning the lyrics as if he were to stop he'd never be able to pick them up again. The song spoke wonders of Jude and Tommy's relationship, He already had honored Jude's mother, and he's learning from Stuart, he's had such a close relationship with him since Jude's departure and it's more likely to become stronger with her return. As the strumming came to halt Jude's hands quickly wipe away the tears as Tommy set the guitar down at his side and wrapped his arms around Jude cradling her while whisper words into her ears.

"I love you and I promise you that I'll never stray from you, you and only you have my heart and it is yours to decide what to do with it."

"And what shall I do with it?" Jude said as she turned her body around so she was face to face with Tommy his glistening blue eyes to her Emerald beauties.

"Keep it, Jude I will love you even when you decide to stop loving me, You are apart of me, you are in every breath of air I take, you are what my heart and soul desire and without you I don't know anything."

"Tommy, I've grown up in the last past three years in front of you, you have helped me through so much and I gave my heart to you the day you kissed me on my sixteenth birthday, I think I knew right then and there that I would never find someone else I could ever compare to you, so I stopped trying, hoping and praying that some day you would come to back to me, when you were ready." Jude said as more tears slipped out of her eyes.

"That day, Jude became today, I'm ready to give us a try, I want to be with you, and only you, I want you to be the person I can trust, the one who I tell all my hopes fears and dreams to hoping that they could come true with you."

"Oh Tommy" Jude said as she hugged him and kissed him never ever wanting to stop.

"Jude"

"Yes"

"You do know that you have to be at the studio in a couple of hours."

"They can wait, everyone can wait, I'm here where I want to be and I'm never leaving your side, I'm going to be here for you from now on." Jude said smiling while she stole a line from Tommy's new song. He just smiled and kissed her again, as sleep over powered them they both fell back into a peaceful slumber more happier and in love then ever.

* * *

There you have it. I hope you guys liked and I want to thank everyone who has been reading this and loving it, and I also want to thank to people who put me on their story alert, good to know I have dedicated fans.

Jess


	13. Happy Birthday Son

Well here is second to last chapter of z story I hope you guys enjoy I got this idea from the episode called "hey Sister" Read it like it. and learn to post a reply! Disclaimer Shit broke to own anything that has to do with Instant Star.

* * *

"Hey it's Tom I can't get to my phone right now if you'll leave your name number and a brief message I'll get back to you as soon as I can thanks"

"Hey Tom, it's Stuart, Jude never came home last night so I assume that she's sleeping in your guest bedroom, like I said I assume she's sleeping there. Well anywho Victoria, Sadie, and I were wondering if you and Jude could come over when you get this message we umm would like to you your present. Talk to you later, and Jude Honey I hope you slept well"

The message ended with laughter coming from Stuarts end of the phone call. While Tommy and Jude stood in the living room next to the answering machine, the call came in at 9:30 and they were now listening to it at 10.

"So I guess we should head over there right?" Tommy said looking at Jude who had a confusing look on her face.

"I guess, I just have to call the studio and tell them that I couldn't make it in today." Jude said as she made her way back to the guest room where she left her cell phone last night.

"No need, I called them while you were in the shower, So I guess our plans for breakfast are out of the question, you're dad sounded pretty serious I just hope he isn't mad that you spent the night her on your first night being back in town." Tommy said nervously he and Stuart had built a strong bond and he didn't want it ruined because of his love for his daughter.

"No, Tommy come on get real I've spent the night here many times, it's like my second home and my parents know it. So I think we should just head over there and see what they have in stored for you." Jude said smiling for she already knew what the present was and she was touched that her father decided to give it to Tommy.

"Ok whatever you say Ms. Harrison."

"I remember the last time you said that to me, when I was coming home from my first tour after I kissed Jamie in front of you."

"Yeah, would it be out of line to tell you that I was a wee bit jealous, but you know after I tried pulling you into that hug, my nose didn't stop hurting all day."

"Hey shut up" Jude said as she shoved Tommy lightly as they made there way to the elevator.

"Yeah whatever Moose Jaw."

"Hey I thought you got over that name."

"Yeah well I thought you got over that whole Ms. Harrison flashback."

"I did but oh well never mind." Jude said as she pushed the "G" button on the elevator panel.

As Tommy and Jude made their way out of Tommy's apartment complex one eager to find out what their birthday present was and the other, hoping the other would enjoy it. Tommy and Jude walked causally to the Viper and pulled out heading in the direction of the Harrison home.

"Tommy?"

"Yes, Jude"

"When are we going to pick up my mom's car."

"Oh, shit I completely forgot we can go get it now and then head over to the house."

"Yeah I think that'd save us an argument don't you think"

"Yes, I think so"

So instead of taking the exit to Jude's house they stayed on the highway heading to G-Major to retrieve the missing car. As the reached the parking lot Jude jumped out of the passenger side and raced to her mom's car making sure there were no scratched as Tommy shook his head and smirked Jude looked up at him and stunk her tongue. Both now in route the Harrison home they raced back and forth speeding past cars on the highway. Of course, Tommy made it to Jude's house first, and killed the ignition hoped out of the driver's seat and leaned against the hood of his car awaiting Jude's arrival, sure enough came the beautiful red head with a sour face as she pulled into her drive way in the spot her mother always parked it.

"Are you ready to head in and get your present."

"Of course but do you have any idea what it is."

"Yes, I do but you're seductive persuasion will not win me over." Jude said smiling at Tommy while taking his hand intertwining their fingers together and heading for the front door, only to be greeted by warm hugs from the rest of the Harrison Gang.

"Tommy Happy birthday"

"Thank you Mrs. Harrison"

"Oh please Tommy call me Victoria, we've seen each other so much you're considered family"

One more point for the Harrison family, Tommy's heart was getting fixed bit by bit each day as he embraced every member of the family while feeling completely calm and at home in their presence.

"Tom, Glad you could make it, we just got finished making some breakfast crepes it's a tradition so we thought you might like it."

"Thank you, soo Um sorry to you know hit the nail on the head, but can I get my present now?" Tommy said acting as if he was a five year old.

"Tommy, You're going to have to wait 'til after breakfast." Sadie said while punching him lightly on the arm and hugging him in a welcoming embrace.

"Well in that case, I'm starving can we eat now." Tommy said while rubbing his stomach.

"Of course come on Stuart's just putting the finishing touches on the crepes as we speak." Victoria said while rushing the three young adults into the kitchen.

They all sang "Happy Birthday" To Tommy and he couldn't help but laugh, because he had never had anyone do this for him, not even his family and he would never take this for granted. After twenty minutes of laughter and face stuffing Stuart walked in holding an envelope and handed it to Tommy. Tommy gave everyone a quizzical look and shook the envelope hearing a slight jingle in it.

"Quincy just open it already." Jude said as she grabbed his free hand in hers waiting for his reaction when he tore open the envelope his face was blank and emotionless.

"Tom, we've known you for three years now, we consider you family, you've taken care of Jude without even being asked to, and for that we will always be grateful, you have made her hopes and dreams come true, you have showed her more love than her mother and I could ever hope for, so this present to you is the deed to the Farmhouse, I remember Jude coming home from the weekend you two took when she was fifteen remembering hearing that you were reminded of the house as of your grandfather's. We realized that we haven't used it as much as we had hope to, and the last time any of us remembering going there was last year when you and Jude went there in December. So Tommy this our gift to you. The Farmhouse, consider it your first home."

As Stuart said those touching words to Tommy he couldn't help but tighten his grips on Jude's hand, and when he looked at her he had tears in his eyes.

"I can't begin to saw how grateful and thankful I am to you and your family Stuart, you guys have shown me so much care and love more than my own family and I will be forever in debt to you."

"No, Tommy you won't just make sure our little girl is happy." Stuart said as Tommy stood from his seat and gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday Son"

"Son" Tommy repeated those words as Stuart embraced him in a loving and fatherly way. All the times he had hoped for his father to hug him but never did, he couldn't help but shed a few tears of pain, and heartache. How could a family this family welcome him with open arms after the heartache he put their two daughters through all these years. Then he realized something they loved him, just as much as he loved Jude and always will.

"Thank you so much." Tommy said as he took the rounds hugging Sadie, Victoria and reaching Jude he picked her up in his arms and gave her a tender and warm loving kissing and when they parted he dug his face in the crook of her neck and spoke into her neck. "I love you so much, thank you for sharing your family's love with me." Jude could help but smile and hug him tighter as tears came to her eyes.

After hours of talking Stuart asked Tommy to talk "privately" away from the women as they chatted about why Jude seemed to be so happy and glowing.

"Tom, I have come to realize that my daughter is in love, and as a father it is hard for me to let her go, but now I realize that if I truly love her I have to."

"Umm Stuart I don't know where you're going with this."

"Say no more Tom, just listen." As Tommy nodded Stuart walked over to his desk and opened a draw and picked up a small box. "This was my mother's wedding ring, and she told me that one day a man will come into Jude's life and steal her heart and there wasn't anything or anyone could do about it. I reluctantly listened to her as she gave me a talk, about knowing that Jude's purpose in life was to love unconditionally and to make people see true love and feel the need for it also. And I see that now, that she has changed you from the first time I have met, you. I first thought of you as some Playboy out to break numerous amounts of hearts, but when you met Jude and had gotten to know her she changed you. In ways that only you know."

"Yes, she did, she made me a better person, she made me a person that I wanted to be, I wanted to be the person who was good enough for her love. She loves with her hole heart while I on the other hand take years to express my feelings and to fully trust someone, Jude she just lays everything on the line, not caring about the betrayals that may come of it."

"I knowand that's what makes her wonderful person, a beautiful young woman. So here, give this to her when the time is right, ask her to be yours for the rest of her life and you won't be disappointed with the answer." Stuart said handing the small box to Tommy he just studied Stuart's face realizing the seriousness of the talk they were having.

"Are you giving me, permission." Tommy said almost shocked and relieved at the same time, he always knew that Stuart was never very fond of the age difference between Jude and Tommy but as the years came and went he must have realized the changed that both of them had endeared.

"Yes, I'm giving you permission to marry my baby, my little girl I give you permission to take her away from me and make her happy in ways I cannot, I want you to be happy, married, have a family and make use of the home I gave you."

Tommy soaked in all the information Mr. Harrison was giving him and nodded.

"I will. I promise I will never break her heart."

"Good, now lets get back out there before we have them start worrying about our whereabouts." Stuart said while giving Tommy a firm hand shake and a pat on the back.

Tommy and Stuart both went back into the living room while the women were chatting up about fashion, music, and anything that came to mind.

"Jude, you ready to go."

"Yes, I am actually just let me go get changed and then we can go, wait where are we going?" Jude asked before reaching the bottom step of the staircase.

"Well I was thinking that we could go get a look at the house." Tommy said he wasn't sure if he should have added 'our' instead of the, not yet at least.

"Oh Ok, give me two seconds and I'll be down before you know it."

"Oh, let me make myself comfortable on the couch then."

"Hey I'm not that bad." Jude said as she pouted her way up stairs. While Tommy just shook his head.

Low and behold ten minutes later Tommy and Jude were making their way out of Jude's family's house and into the Viper heading for the destination of Tommy's new home. And Tommy thinking about the next question he was going to ask her. As they arrived at the Farmhouse after a long drive that was eating away at the both of them they finally finished pulling up the dirt road towards the house that held so many memories to them. Jude was the first out and she ran to the front door and realized this now didn't belong to her it belonged to Tommy.

"what are you waiting for Jude, you can go in."

"No I can't I just remembered this is your home." Jude said as Tommy made his way to the front door standing next to Jude's side.

"About that, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to you know" Tommy said while now facing Jude and turning her body towards him "Live here with me?" Tommy asked with hope and a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Are you saying that you want me to move in here with you, live with you as in together?" Jude ask as she jumped into Tommy's arms saying the same words over and over again. "Yes, Yes, I will Tommy, I love you so much."

As Tommy swung him and Jude around smiles and laughter come from each other they finally came to a halt and he took the keys out of his pockets and then picked Jude up bride style and carried her into 'their home'.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading the chapter Hope you guys liked it.

Jess


	14. I Believe in You Time to be your 21

Promise not to hate the player hate the game. All good things must come to an end. and Tonight is the night that this fairy tale story of mine ends. My heart goes out to all the readers who have read and replied to my story. It means alot to me more than any of you may know. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Instant Star or the character or Joe, NSYNC or the song "I believe in you" and the song "Time to be Your 21" ENJOY!

* * *

Jude and Tommy have been together for three years now, they have of course had fights but what functional couple hasn't. They are happy and are falling in love with each other more and more each day. They still live in the Farmhouse even though it is a some what commute to G-Major but no one seems to mind, because everyone is happy. Jude's 21st Birthday is today, she is at the party looking for Tommy who had happened to slip out of her reach. Until she hears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen will Jude Harrison please make her way to the center of the dance floor, for one of two presents she will receive from her boyfriend and Producer Tom Quincy."

As Jude heard Kwest's words she couldn't help but feel all eyes on her as she moved to the center of the floor. When she heard a melody fill the air and she saw Tommy sitting on a stool holding a microphone in his hands.

"To my beautiful girlfriend and the love of my life. This song is for you and you only baby."

Jude couldn't help but smile and hold her fingers over her mouth while Tommy began to sing.

"I believe in you" Joe/ NYSNC

"I never believed in dreaming, it never got me very far.  
I never believed that love could find me, like an arrow through the heart.  
I never believed in miracles, or building castles in the air.  
Not until that day I found you, turned around and you were there.  
From the day you came, you gave me, a whole new point of view.  
I've been touched by an angel, it's impossible, but true.

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.

I never believed in fairy tales, though sometimes I wish I could,  
I never believed that golden slippers could ever find the perfect foot.  
I never believed in magic, or that wishes could come true,  
But your very first kiss changed all this, something only you could do.  
You made me a believer, you made me trust again,  
You showed there's a pot of gold, at every rainbow's end.

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always.

Only love, sets you free,  
And if you serve to fate, then you're my destiny.  
Now I know, now I see.  
Anything can happen, if you just believe.

I believe in you.  
I swear that forever from today, no one will ever take your place.  
I believe in you.  
And I believe our love will last always"

As the tears formed and slipped out of Jude's eyes Tommy made his way to her and embraced her with a warm and loving hug, while she kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much, Tommy"

"I love you too girl."

"Excuse me sorry to interrupt the moment, Mr. Quincy and Ms. Harrison but I do believe that Jude does owe her escort one last dance, the last dance of the night." Kwest said over the speaker. "Oh wait that means you two have to dance." As Laughter filled the room the soft melody came through the speakers again. While Tommy smiled Jude moved her arms up around his neck and kissed him one more time as they swayed to the music.

"You never lied to me, not once  
it's not your fault that I can't trust  
it's in my past, it's in my path  
And I can't go there

Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless

Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21

I don't believe in love  
And I put it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there  
And laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me

Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21

It's guy-wrenching sometimes  
It's life-threatening sometimes  
It seems like nothing can wash it all away"

As Those words were sang Tommy began to kneel down on his knee while holding Jude's hands in his the taking on away from hers and digging into his pocket.

"Jude we've been together for three years but it should be longer, I love you. You are my life, the very air I breathe, I can't see myself anywhere unless you're there besides me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life I want to wake up to you and fall asleep with you in my arms. Will you marry me, will you love me for the rest of my life?" Tommy said while holding the ring at the tip of her ring finger. Tears came to both of there eyes.

"No, I will love you for the rest of my life." Jude said smiling and shaking her head up and down, while Tommy slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up but before catching his lips with his own and they swung around together while "their" song played it the background while family, friends and co-workers all applaud and cheered and cried at the happy couple.

"Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run

Time to be your 21  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21"

The End or La Fine

* * *

Again thank you so much for reading this story and enjoying it. I'm not sure when I'm going to be writing another one. Haven't had an ideas come to me because of school work and what not. But thank you from the bottom of my heart. "I believe In You" Is an amazing song if you haven't listened to it I suggest you do.

Jess


End file.
